


Glasses

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroad deal, Dean in Glasses, F/M, Hell Hounds, Sam in Glasses, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314





	Glasses

"So get this, this family in Idaho struck it rich ten years ago. Now they are dying off, one by one. Sounds like a crossroads deal, and our chance to gank a hell hound." Sam read from an online newspaper on his laptop. The three of you had been researching like crazy, trying to find a hell hound to kill to start the trials.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go gank us a hell hound." Dean exclaimed, slamming his book shut.

The three of you quickly gathered your gear, and within 30 minutes, the Impala was pulling out of the bunkers garage.

It was a long drive to Idaho, and you spent most of the time reading, asleep, or running your hands through Sam's hair. You had been with Sam for about a year, and he was wonderful.

Finally the Impala pulled into the driveway of an impressive ranch. There were multiple classic red barns on the left, and a gigantic farm house on the right. It was two stories tall, with a wrap around porch. There were cars parked out front, all worth more money than you had seen in your lifetime. Climbing out of the back seat, you automatically stand beside Sam, using him to comfort yourself."

"Remember," Dean said, "We need to find whoever did the deal, and stick with them like glue. Got it?"

A lady walked up to meet you, wearing worn jeans and a red flannel shirt.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm Dean, this is Y/N, and that's Sam. We're here for the job openings?"

Hoping you didn't get stuck shoveling horse manure, you let out a sigh of relief when she replies.

"I'm Sarah, overseer of the ranch. Yeah I have some openings. You boys get to work with the horses. You, we needed a new maid. Grab your bags, I'll show you where to bunk."

You followed as she showed the boys a small room in the barn, where they would have to share. She then walked you toward the main house.

"We usually don't have many maids, but with the funerals, we needed an extra hand on board. Your job will be cleaning, and serving. Think you can handle that?" Nodding your head yes, she then showed you to your room, a tiny sparse room located off the kitchen.

"Oh and here is your uniform," Sarah says, handing you a bag. Keeping your fingers crossed that it wasn't a french made costume, you breathe a sigh of relief. It was khaki pants with a Navy blue polo.

"There is also this one, for the fancier functions. Like the one tonight." She handed you a Navy knee length dress.

"Get changed, then head into the kitchen. Cook will give you your orders."

Changing into your uniform, you quickly walk out to the kitchen, where Cook puts you to work, cutting vegetables. You try to get her to talk as you work, but she was tight lipped. Finally, it was break time, and you rushed out, trying to find Sam and Dean.

Once you found them, you started laughing. Poor Dean was stuck shoveling horse manure, and if his face was any indication, he was not happy about it at all.

"Hey Dean, where's Sam? And have you learned anything yet?" You ask him, petting the head of the horse in the stall beside you.

"Yeah I have. Seems like the overseer has a little thing for me, so I got her to talk easy. She says that a strange man came visiting, almost exactly ten years ago. After he left everyone's luck started changing."

"So all we have to do is wait for another hell hound to show up. Should be easy. Any idea how we are going to even see them?" You ask.

"I'm working on it." Dean grumbles, and you walk away, heading towards the tack room where Sam supposedly was. 

You stood in the doorway, and watched Sam oil all the tack.

"Hey Y/N, how's the life of a maid?" He asks you, placing the bridle down, before walking over to you. "Got hit on yet by the boss?"

"Haven't even met him yet, but I hate being a maid. I'm treated like shit." You grumbled. 

Sam wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on top of yours. "Don't worry Y/N, with any luck this will all be over tonight, then we can head back to the bunker in the morning."

"I hope so. Oh and by the way, there is a big gathering tonight, with all the family here. I have to work it. Maybe something will happen then." You tell him, kissing his cheek before stepping away.

"Y/N, isn't your break time over? We need to have everything ready for tonight. And Sam, you will be needed to help serve tonight to. Do you have anything nicer to wear?" Sarah says, walking by with a horse.

You quickly leave, before you got even more in trouble. Quickly returning to the house, you spent the rest of the day cleaning. 

At 6:00, you went back into your room, to grab a quick bite to eat and change into your dress. The family would be showing up in 15 minutes, and you didn't know what to expect. You quickly eat your sandwich, and start to undress when you hear a knock on the door. Partly opening it up, you notice it was Sam, and he was wearing glasses.

"Sam, why are you wearing glasses?" You ask, pulling him into your room.

"Dean found out a way to see hell hounds. I brought you a pair too." He says handing you a pair.

You had never seen Sam in glasses, and it was a lot hotter than you thought it would be. He looked amazing in them, and it took everything you had to not jump him right then and there.

"Hey Y/N, are you okay? You seemed flushed." Sam says, looking at you with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm just flustered with how hot you look in those glasses. Never knew I had a thing for glasses." You tell him.

"Well I wish we had more time for you to enjoy them, but we really need to get back out there. Get dressed, put your glasses on, and meet me. Okay?" 

You did as Sam said, quickly walking to the front door, as the doorbell rang. You played doorman for the next 30 minutes, letting in various members of the family. Once all five members of the family plus their entourage arrived, you left your post at the door, taking a tray of appetizers, and walking into the room. Sam was already there, pouring drinks for whoever wanted them. You listened as the family tore each other apart. One lady, the daughter became upset, and stormed out the front door. You watched as Sam tried to leave, but was detained by the father. You hoped Dean was paying attention, and saved her. Within minutes you heard the howls, and ignoring everyone ran outside. But the daughter was already dead, killed by the hell hound.

"What the hell did this?" You hear her father yell.

"Everyone back in the house. Now!" Sam took charge, just as you saw Dean come running out of the barn. He was also looking pretty hot in glasses.

Grumbling, everyone followed Sam's directive, and walked back into the house.

"What did that?" asked one of the other sisters.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Dean told them. "That was a hell hound. Your sister out there sold her soul ten years ago, and it came to collect. And I don't think it's done. So who else did the deed ten years ago?"

Confusion was seen on all the faces in the room. You didn't blame them, it was a lot to take in. Finally the youngest sister spoke up. "Wasn't ten years ago, when there was that storm? We were all stuck in that tiny little cabin, and that stranger showed up? He offered to help us out. What was his name? British guy?"

Taking a wild guess you answer, "Crowley?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" she replied.

"Because he was the king of the crossroads. So you all probably made deals with him. So we need you to stay in here, so we can keep you safe until we kill this thing."

Dean gestured for you and Sam to join him in the corner. Whispering he said, "I need you two to stay here and protect them, I will head out and gank it on my own."

"But Dean, let me help, I can do it too," Sam argues but Dean stops him.

"No Sam, you have Y/N, and you see a way out of this hellish life. I don't. I can't see that light at the end of the tunnel. I know these trials are going to end bad, and I want you to be happy, to end up with Y/N. Please let me."

Before you could argue, Dean was gone. You looked around the room. "Stay here, shoot it with this if it gets close, but do not go outside this room." You tell them, handing the father your sawed off shotgun full of rock salt. You and Sam walk outside, towards the barn. Inside you hear Dean talking to Sarah. "I know it's coming for me Dean. I sold my soul ten years ago for my mom, and now my times up. But it's okay."

You froze as you heard growling coming from the front of the barn. You could actually see it. It was big, and dark, with wicked red eyes. It growled at you, showing you it's razor sharp teeth. It charged, knocking you and Sam to the ground. Dean shot at it, making it mad. It turned on him, but before it could claw him, Sam shot at it. It charged Sam, knocking him to the ground. Screaming, you were frozen to your spot, hoping you weren't watching your boyfriend die. As it lunged towards Sam's neck, he took out the Demon blade, slicing it's stomach, killing it instantly, and getting covered in blood.

"Sam, you son of a bitch! I was supposed to do that!" You hear Dean yell from across the room. Sam took out the piece of paper, reading the words off of it. All of a sudden a bright orange light, shot through his arm, and he grimaced in pain.

"Sam!! Are you okay?" You say, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine. Can you believe we did it?" He said hugging you, and accidentally covering you in hell hound blood.

"Yuck," You say, plucking at your shirt.

"Well it's over now, let's head back home." Dean said.

You couldn't agree more. You were ready to be done with this place. Facing Sam, you held your hand out, waiting for him to take it.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah honey?" He replied, pulling you into a hug.

"Can you keep the glasses for special moments? They're pretty hot."

He laughed, nuzzling the top of your head. "Sure."


End file.
